


Sisters

by ssclassof56



Series: Drabbles and Double Drabbles [6]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 04:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssclassof56/pseuds/ssclassof56





	Sisters

“Darling!”

April’s enthusiastic greeting drew Napoleon’s attention, while Illya casually liberated another slice of bacon from his partner’s plate.

Across the commissary, April and Faustina drew back from an embrace and sat down together.

Napoleon smiled at the sight of the two agents chatting happily. “That warms my heart.”

“Among other things,” Illya added.

Napoleon frowned. “I meant it’s good to see them getting along. For a while I was managing one cat fight after another.”

“Funny, I didn’t think you minded at the time.”

“As CEA, it’s my responsibility to see that agents work together harmoniously. And now look, they’re just like sisters.”

“Women only call each other sister when they've called each other a lot of others things first.”

Napoleon looked up from his plate in confusion.

“It’s from a play," Illya said. "The Importance—"

“I know that. It’s just that…well, didn't I order bacon?”


End file.
